ATTACK OF THE PLUNNIES!
by mushroomcloudslooklikebroccoli
Summary: Title says all. Just a random collection of oneshots. THIS UPDATE: THIS SHALL NOT MAKE SENSE IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MY OTHER STORY. Directed at MoonrockBlink1772.
1. The Ghost King's Court

Uh...this will probably end up a series of random oneshots, ranging from humour to angst...but this first one's humour. I hope you can appreciate it. It's completely random, but would not leave me alone. That's why the collection is titled the way it is.

**Attack of the Plunnies!**

**1: The Ghost King's Court**

Pariah stared out the fancy rich-smelling mosaic window (detailing scenes of pain and death) and sighed. He was so…freaking…BORED!

He sat on his also rich-smelling throne as trumpets sounded a long (boring) introduction. A short ghost in eighteenth century getup dragged a bored-looking teenager to the middle of the court.

"Your majesty, this _human_ has been arrested for…" he squinted at the curvy, fancy (rich-smelling as well) writing, "Running into the coliseum during a bullfight to do the chicken dance…"

"Which was perfectly sensible!" the teen yelled, knocking off the short ghost's hat.

"AND SHE KNOCKED OFF MY HAT!"

Pariah stared rather blankly at the pouting human. She was quite tall for the age she looked, and had a… an intriguing sense of fashion. She wore a long black twill skirt and a black short-sleeved shirt over a long-sleeved dark green shirt.

"What is your name?" he asked finally.

"Nunaya."

"Nunaya what?"

"NUNAYA BUSINESS!" she shrieked, pulling out a rubber sword. "FIGHT ME!"

Pariah palmed his face in irritation. "Just behead her," he growled.

"My, like, name, like, is, like, Annie, like, like, and, like, I'm, like, here, like, to, like, drive, like, you, like, insane, like!" she spouted out rather quickly in a high pitched voice.

"Why did you add the word 'like' after every other word?"

"BECAUSE I CAN!" she said, still brandishing the rubber sword.

Pariah was beginning to be rather entertained. This human…she was kind of funny.

"FIGHT ME, I SAY!" Annie screeched, waving the rubber sword. Finally a small smile cracked Pariah's impenetrable exterior.

"And if I don't?"

"Then I decree that you shall…um…DIE!"

The trumpeter sighed. Lord Pariah was having fun with this female. It wouldn't be long until he decided to keep her…then he'd grow tired of her and have her beheaded.

"Alright. Then I guess I shall die!" Pariah played along.

Right on cue, Danny Phantom popped out of a time portal and, like, so TOTALLY, like, locked Pariah, in, the, like, Sarcophagus, of, Like, Forever, like, SLEEP (like)!!!!!!!!!

Then Annie snickered and handed Danny a Ghost Gabber. Understanding what she was getting at, he phased in into the S.O.F.S.

The screams that followed this were only comparable to that of Danny's Ghostly wail…or Annie's torture method victims' screams of pain.

Or maybe Annie after hearing an Evanescence song…yeah, that was probably louder than Pariah's screams of pain.

Then again…there is Danny's Ghostly Wail…or Sam yelling at her parents…

Or Vlad after Maddie bit his head off (literally).

Okay, maybe Pariah's screams weren't all that loud…

No...they were loud...

Annie: Oh, get on with it!

Authoress: Oh, shut up!

Danny: Girls...

Annie + Authoress: HEY!

And this argument proceeded long over eight million jillion kabillion years. Until a monkey ate the universe. THE END!

_Glad that's out of my system...  
_


	2. Clocky

Um...yeah. MoonrockBLink1772 said CLockwork saying "HEY!!!" in my other story (White Walls) was out of character. This is my response, because I have that little of a life. So this is essentially a deleted scene. NOTE: Clockwork was much weirder when he was eight-hundred years younger and was friends with Pariah, let's just say they acted kinda like teenagers in the eighties.

**ATTACK OF THE PLUNNIES!**

**2: Clocky**

"You know how Clocky-"

"HEY!" Clockwork interrupts indignantly. "Don't call me that! It reminds me too much of P-Diddy!"

Sam, Tucker, and Serenity stare blankly at Clockwork as he realizes what he had said.

Tucker finally speaks up. "P-Diddy?" he asks.

Clockwork blushes furiously as he shifts into his adult form. He doesn't answer.

A bit later, Serenity speaks up. "Okay, let me try this. You gave Pariah Dark, the king of all ghosts, the nickname P-Diddy?"

Clockwork shrugs nonchalantly. "Hus initials are PD. And can you stay out of my head?"

Tucker and Sam fall over laughing, while Serenity manages to stay upright. She still has an incredulous expression.

Clockwork sighs and floats away.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but something bad has happened and I can't write very well. Also: _**ALL THE SEASON THREE DANNY PHANTOM EPISODES THAT ARE ONLINE NOW HAVE LINKS TO THEM POSTED ON MY PROFILE. WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_


End file.
